danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridley
Ridley is a non-student participant of the Saisei Survival Game featured in ''Newly Despaired: Saisei''. '' Ridley was the oddball of the group in the game, having a past of murder, pillaging, and terrorizing people all around the galaxy. He was left in the lab as an experiment and released during the game, becoming the 16th participant. History Early Life Ridley never delved much into his past, but he did mention that there were many of his kind, and that his species lived to kill. The weak were cast aside to die, so strength was necessary. While Ridley fit this bill, he had a little sister that did not, and would have been killed. He tried his best to protect her, but failed. One day, he was unable to help her become stronger, and she ended up being killed. This affected Ridley heavily, and he was never the same after that. Ridley's Isolation Ridley spent a long time training by himself, preparing to attack the members of his own species and murder them all, and being taken down with them. He eventually began going on a murder spree. To his surprise, he ended up being the only one left, still left alive from the experience. After that, he left his planet and set off to his next goal. Ridley began recruiting rogue pirates, promising them riches and wealth if they helped him conquer other planets. He gained a huge following, becoming a space pirate leader. He gained prizes by pillaging villages and wiping out the people that lived inside them. He had this work for a long time. The Crash Landing During a large space battle with another group of marauders, Ridley exited his ship and began to attack the enemy cruisers out in the open. He was blasted with a high pressure laser, and was blasted back from his fleet, hurdling towards the Milky Way's direction. Ridley crash landed on Earth, next to the facility that took him in and contained him, healing his wounds and sedating him so he could not escape. Ridley was there for a few months, while the facility was attacked by Nightmare and the other experiments and the scientists were killed. Discovery After Saisei's game began, Ridley was found and freed by Kogasa Komatsu. He was going to murder her right after he was freed, but the Stalker broke into the room and tried to attack them. Ridley and Kogasa worked together to outsmart him and drop him down the ventilation shaft. Ridley then said that Kogasa was lucky they were stuck in this situation, and tried to walk away without her. Of course, she followed. This is when he nicknamed Kogasa "pipsqueak." Ridley would constantly insult the people that he got stuck with, keeping his distance. Eventually, he was with Kogasa and Lime. Lime didn't like him at first, and he even threw her around in frustration. Soon, they became more acquainted. Face Off Ridley managed to fend off the stalker by fighting him, but could not kill him. With Lime's help, he managed to blast the Stalker away. He passed out soon after due to his injuries. Ridley, upon recovering, would continue to be distant from the others, only connecting with Kogasa and a few others. He seemed to be protective over Kogasa, and would not be as rough on her as lots of others. Simon's Game Ridley and Akemi Amari were forced into a game with Simon Shi, the demented Jester. Simon wanted to play various games, but Ridley lost his patience and began to murder Simon by dragging him across the walls and impaling him. Simon soon returned, revealing that he had many decoys. He then lowered Kogasa's body from the roof, which sent Ridley into a frenzy of anger and grief. Ridley would not leave the room for a long time, holding Kogasa's body and wailing in agony. Humbled After Ridley managed to get better, he stopped being so harsh and grew more silent. He was much less bold than he was before. Ridley watched as Haia was killed, as was Jacques Shi. He became a contestant in Simon's killing game, and was amongst the group that found Chiaki's dead body. Ridley's Fate Ridley escaped with everyone to the outside area after Simon was killed by Nightmare. He told everyone that he was going to sacrifice himself and Nightmare to destroy the barrier, saying ''"I haven't done anything right my whole life. You gotta give me this." ''He grabbed Nightmare and flew straight into the core above the facility, causing an explosion and the dome to shatter, as Ridley and Nightmare's bodies fell into the water and sank into the depths below. Body Ridley and Nightmare's bodies were found frozen in a block of ice by a scientist named Doctor Shade and a mafioso named Vinny Natale. Appearance Ridley is a humanoid dragon with purple skin and very grotesque features. He has wings, and a speared tail. While having a humanoid figure, Ridley is usually hunched, and only a little taller than the average person in that position. His neck also curves instead of being straight. Ridley has exposed flesh around glowing yellow eyes, and spikes and protruding teeth all over his body and mouth. Personality Ridley is a hothead, but also doesn't yell that often. He is short tempered and thinks very highly of himself. He often boasts of his past accomplishments, and insults and finds mean names for other people to use. He likes to shove people and disregard them, and even will threaten to kill people when they get on his nerves. Even though he has a rough and tough attitude, he tries to hide his regret and shame for not being able to protect his younger sister when he was younger. He has a soft spot for more innocent people, even if he tries to hide it. Talent As the Ultimate Pirate, Ridley has a vast knowledge in Military ship formation strategies. He is ruthless and takes what he wants, claiming it as his. He also knows how to manipulate the strong into joining him, with promises of material exchange if they help him accomplish his cruel goals. Relationships '''Family:' Unnamed Younger Sister Ridley talks fondly about his younger sister, as he truly did love her and tried his best to protect her. She was, unlike him, weak and would not live long without his help. Due to this, he has always had hesitation when seeing someone young and weak. Usually he is able to block this out, but sometimes he cannot finish the job. Saisei Survival Game Class: Kogasa Komatsu Ridley and Kogasa had a very close bond, even if Ridley started off threatening and insulting her. He became more and more attached to her, seeing his little sister in her. He began to think he could protect her and make up for how he could not save his sister, which is why Kogasa's death caused him so much pain. It was after that, however, when Ridley realized that he could still redeem himself by making sure the others did not suffer the same fate, and sacrificing himself to save them. Chiaki Nanami Ridley and Kogasa had some conversations, where Chiaki tried to convince Ridley to be more friendly. He was adamant on pushing her aside and ignoring her. Ridley saw Chiaki as someone who tried to tell him what to do, which is not something he appreciates. Haruki Hatanaka Ridley found Haruki's interest and friendliness towards him interesting, and would usually show off since it made his ego bigger. When they were stuck with Simon, he told her to stand aside while he handled the situation, showing that he did not want her to enter a risky situation. Lime Ridley and Lime started off disliking each other, constantly fighting. Soon, they started to warm up to each other, and Ridley protected Lime and Kogasa from the Stalker, which caused him to go unconscious for a while, and get separated from them. He proceeded to greet Lime as normal, before he made his promise to her that he wouldn't die. He had to break it when he sacrificed himself, but she was the first one to know, as he told her. Satsuki Iranami Ridley saw Satsuki as nothing more than a bothersome nagging person, who was in his way. After saving her from drowning, he just told her to leave while she was thanking him. He started to tolerate her more and more, and he decided to save her along with the others once they reached the end. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Saisei * Saisei Post Cutscene (Body) Trivia * Ridley's existence in Saisei confirms that aliens do exist in DR:ND. * Ridley has never directly mentioned his rival, Samus, but he has mentioned someone who constantly gave him trouble before he crash landed on Earth. This is, in fact, Samus.